


Warmth

by TheLegendOfChel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Klance, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: A peaceful moment between an expecting alpha/omega couple.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isas_Identitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/gifts).

> This is a birthday gift for my friend, Isas_Identitty, who asked for tooth-rotting klance fluff with a/b/o and pregnant Keith. Hope you like it, Isa! ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡
> 
> The setting is a vaguely canon-divergent Allura-lives AU several years in the future. Keith and Lance are in their late twenties/early thirties, and have been married for a while now.
> 
> Enjoy! ❀(*´◡`*)❀

Keith walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Squinting blearily, he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, thankful that he didn't have to flip on the harsh ceiling light due to the pale moonlight shining in through the windows. As Keith waited for the water to boil, a sudden shriek startled him.

“What are you doing?!” Lance demanded, hurrying into the room.

Keith looked between the kettle and his husband. “Uh...making tea?”

“At three in the morning?” Lance’s hands fluttered anxiously, like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Keith pouted. “I wanted tea.”

“You should have just told me,” Lance finally settled on drawing Keith into a hug. “I would have made it for you."

Keith rolled his eyes. “I can make my own tea, Lance.”

Despite his grumbling, Keith couldn't help but burrow further into Lance’s arms, a small shiver running down his spine.

“You’re cold,” Lance frowned.

All Keith wore to bed these days was a soft, oversized t-shirt. Comfy, but not exactly warm. Honestly, Keith hadn't even noticed how cold he was until now, latching onto Lance like he was Keith’s own personal furnace.

Lance pulled off his robe to drape it over Keith’s shoulders. Keith tugged it closer with a pleased hum. The fluffy fabric was warm from Lance’s body heat and covered in the alpha’s familiar scent.

“Come sit down,” Lance gently guided Keith into the living room. “You shouldn’t be on your feet for too long.”

“It’s been, like, ten minutes, tops,” Keith said, plopping down onto the couch.

“Still, you can’t be too careful,” Lance insisted. “What if you accidently overstress your body and the baby comes tomorrow?!”

“Babies aren’t born after just five months.” 

Lance ignored him in favor of surrounding Keith with every soft blanket he could find. Keith grumbled some more, but his omega instincts compelled him to start rearranging the fabrics into a temporary nest.

Seemingly satisfied that Keith would stay put, Lance bustled back to the kitchen. Once the nest was complete, Keith switched on the TV to some random cooking show, keeping the volume low, and idly watched until Lance returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea. 

Keith took his and held it up to his nose to breathe in the pleasant aroma. Smiling, he took a small sip. It had just the right amount of cream and sugar.

Lance joined Keith in the blanket nest, holding his arms open for Keith to cuddle into. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as he was surrounded by warmth, and the smell of home and mate and family.

“Sore?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, letting out a small groan as strong hands began to knead his lower back. Lance massaged Keith’s shoulders, feet, and even his hands, until Keith was a boneless heap slumped against him.

“Better?”

Keith nodded again. “Much.”

He tipped his face up. Lance obligingly pressed a sweet kiss to Keith’s lips. He started to pull away, but Keith quickly followed, wordlessly demanding more kisses that Lance seemed more than happy to give. 

Time lost all meaning as they sat curled together on the couch. Keith and Lance had made out countless times in the years they’d been together, but Keith never grew tired of it. Lance’s kisses came in a thousand different forms. Sometimes they were quick and chaste, sometimes they were long and scorching. Right now, in the wee hours of the morning, the way Lance kissed Keith was soft and tender and made Keith feel like the most precious thing in the entire universe.

They finally pulled apart, leaving Keith breathless. So many emotions swirled around inside his chest that he felt like they would burst out of him at any second. 

Lance certainly wasn’t helping, looking at Keith with those blue, blue eyes like Keith had hung the moon and filled the sky with stars. To be fair, Keith’s expression was probably just as sappy, if not more so.

“I love you,” Keith said.

Lance’s face became even happier, which in turn made Keith’s own smile grow.

“I love you too,” Lance leaned forward to kiss him again.

Keith eagerly reciprocated, but Lance pulled away much sooner than before.

“As much as I want to keep kissing you, and believe me, I do, we should really try to get some more sleep,” Lance said. Seeing Keith’s pout, he added, “We have that Coalition thing in the morning, remember?”

“Can’t Allura and Shiro take care of it?” Keith grumbled. “They do most of the talking at those things anyway.”

Lance chuckled, tucking Keith more securely against him. “True, but you’re still our fearless leader. You’ve gotta at least show up. One look at you, and anybody would think twice before trying to double cross us.”

“Yeah, I’m really intimidating right now,” Keith snorted with a pointed glance down at his swollen belly. 

“See, you say it like that, but I’ve seen you go protective-pregnant-omega-mode,” Lance said. “I was both scared and aroused.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Stifling his laughter, Keith tried to smack Lance, but the alpha caught his hand, pressing a light kiss to the inside of Keith’s wrist.

“It’s true,” Lance insisted with a grin. “You’re already a ferocious mama, Keith. Our child will never have to worry about being bullied because anyone who even thinks about it will see your face and move to another planet.”

“They’d better,” Keith agreed. “Otherwise, they’ll have to face both of us.”

“Damn straight.”

They lapsed back into silence. Keith pressed closer, resting his head on Lance’s chest and slipping his arms around the alpha’s waist. Lance idly played with the ends of Keith’s long hair. 

Fog slowly crept into Keith’s brain as he fell into a light doze, just barely on the precipice of sleep. Lance hummed, tracing his fingers gently over Keith’s baby bump.

“We still need to think of a name.”

“We have four months,” Keith pointed out through a yawn. “That’s plenty of time.”

“That’s what you said five months ago,” Lance countered, “and now here we are.”

“Okay, fine, we’ll think of something,” Keith yawned again. “Tomorrow though. My brain isn’t working right now so any name I pick will probably be awful.”

“That’s fair.”

Keith’s eyes fell shut, lulled by the soothing beat of Lance’s heart.

"Think you'll be able to sleep now?" Lance asked.

"Mmhm."

"Let's go back to bed then."

Keith, however, shook his head, nuzzling further into Lance's embrace. 

"Don't wanna get up," he mumbled. "Too comfy."

"Babe," Lance chuckled. "Come on, you gotta sleep in a real bed."

Keith shook his head again, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.

The chest beneath him heaved a sigh before two arms slipped under Keith's knees and behind his back. Before Keith could react, Lance lifted him up into the air.

"Lance!" Keith yelped, his arms instinctively wrapping around Lance's neck.

"You said you didn't want to get up," Lance said innocently. 

Keith frowned at his husband as he carried Keith down the hall. 

"I'm too heavy," he protested. "Put me down."

He let out a small squeak when Lance hefted him up higher against his chest.

"You'll never be too heavy for me, babe," Lance winked. 

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that in a few months," Keith replied wryly.

Lance merely smirked. "Guess I'll just have to work out more."

Keith scoffed, but internally the idea of Lance becoming even stronger was...not unpleasant. 

Lance brought them into the bedroom and set Keith down with a gentle kiss to his forehead and an even gentler kiss to his stomach. He walked around to his side of the bed and crawled in next to Keith.

Keith immediately snuggled back into Lance's arms with a contented sigh.

"Love you," he mumbled.

Blunt nails scraped across Keith's scalp as Lance carded his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," Lance whispered back.

Warm, safe, and surrounded by love, Keith finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Isa! ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> And thanks to everyone else for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark! Bonus points to anyone who caught the FMA reference that I couldn’t resist slipping in, lol.
> 
> See you next time! (*´∇｀*)


End file.
